Scarbles
Background "Eey, that sounds good. Alrighty, well I'll leave you kids to it." ~Scarbles the Misress A female goblin who applied to The Unexpectables for a serving job in The Sweet Dragon . Her previous work experience includes serving at The Golden Hammer and the Romansion where she worked as a waitress in the second floor lounge until she was fired. Her previous jobs seemed to include some degree of discrimination (according to her), such as being stepped on or hit, presumably in part due to her short stature and possibly her race. By her own account, she applied to The Sweet Dragon because she felt that if anyone would be likely to hire her, it would be the racially diverse group of the Unexpectables. She has a penchant for collecting (stealing?) odds and ends and things that most people would consider mundane junk. She has shown a willingness to part with items, but only through barter and not coin. She also has a "hoard" of her repossessed items inside dirt caves and tunnels she dug underneath the Sweet Dragon. They can be accessed through goblin-sized holes in the walls and floors of the tavern, which she also uses to sneak up on the owners, patrons, and fellow employees. Scarbles often goes unnoticed until she speaks, possibly due to her stature. Personality Like many Goblins, Scarbles has a very skittish or impatient disposition, combined with poor impulse control that contributes to her hoarding and hastily bargaining for things she wants. She manages to keep her impulses under control and remain cordial with her employers and the patrons most of the time, even if they don't notice her immediately. She's actually quite proud of her duties as a server, trying to break a personal record she set of 16 ales served at once. She also takes a level of pride in her stealth, as she sees accessories or bells that might make noise on her person as challenges or training to make her sneakier. She has dug many, many tunnels and passageways under and around the Sweet Dragon, almost compulsively. She has caused a giant rat infestation because she was using her tunnels to try to breed the biggest rats she could, just because she could. She has dug too deep and too greedily. Relations The Unexpectables Scarbles was hired when the Unexpectables were expanding their guild hall. The entirety of the group seemed happy with her application and after a short interview with no serious concerns or problems with her, welcomed her into their staff. While she likes and (in her own strange way) respects her bosses, she considers them to only be her bosses during working hours and inside the Sweet Dragon. The tunnels she dug underneath the facility are considered her own territory where she hold authority. Borky Scarbles constantly surprises Borky by appearing out of nowhere. This seems to be a function between Borky being generally unaware of his surroundings, and Scarbles' uncanny ability to avoid being seen. On at least one occasion the orc has nearly sat on her, not realizing that she occupied the chair he was about to use. Scarbles and Borky entered into a bet at the Harvest Festival Drinking competition to see who could outlast the other. Borky, the 6'5" orc with nearly 300 pounds of muscle and bone, or Scarbles, who is slightly more than 1/10th his size, and had already been drinking. Borky bet a puffer fish and Scarbles countered with a dead rat. Borky choked on his drink in the second round and was disqualified, leaving Scarbles, who stayed in until dropping out of the 5th round of the competition. She claimed the puffer fish. During the harsh winter that shut everybody inside the Sweet Dragon, Borky conspired against Scarbles, tricking her with a laundry basket trap and dunking her repeatedly in the tavern baths. She is now wary of Borky and the laundry. Task "DON'T TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE!" ~ Scarbles rebuffing Task While observing the drinking competition with Greckles, Task noted that out of Borky, Panic, and Scarbles, he believed Scarbles had the best chance of winning. He later displayed frustration with Scrables' attitude after she tapped out, forcibly reminding her she had work in the morning. Scarbles resents Task trying to warn her when she wanted to eat a raw puffer-fish. During the winter festival, Scarbles agreed to lend Task and Greckles a special sled for the races if they gave her a 25% cut of the prize money upon victory. This agreement resulted in no money won and the destruction of the sled. Scarbles has yet to comment on this result. Task was absolutely enraged when he was investigating the rats coming up from Scarbles' tunnels and uncovered that she had dug into someplace where there are ghosts that now haunt the tunnels beneath the tavern. She was able to get back into his good graces however when she revealed that she was intending to begin breeding giant rats, both entering an unofficial "working agreement" to help each other and provide updates on the project. Greckles Greckles, along with Task, was asked to race in the winter festival sled competition and failed to claim the prize money. Orby One & Orby Two Scarbles has been tasked by Task to take care of the two giant arthropods. She seems set on possibly raising/breeding them in her underground tunnel system, but only time will tell if this pans out. Trivia * Scarbles is looking to beat her current record of 16 ales served at one time. * Scarbles has mentioned that Goblin currency is called doll hairs. However, it is unknown if this canon. *Scarbles has a habit of unintentionally sneaking up on people... particularly Borky. *Scarbles is an avid sports and entertainment enthusiast. *Scarbles and Phantom Limb Sturva are both goblinoids that have the title "Mistress". The cultural significance is presently unknown. *Borky once mistook Scarbles as a loaf of bread. *A bell would only make Scarbles sneakier. It's like training. *Scarbles has repurposed the puffer fish she won from Borky into a lamp. *Scarbles was caught cheating in the Winter Festival Sled Race and is banned from participation. *Scarbles' high-tech sled was purchased from Iggy who later became a contract craftsman for the Unexpectables guild. *She claims that she was fired from the Romansion due to racial discrimination, but considering her behavior at the Sweet Dragon, there is definitely more to the story than that. *When she was bathed by Borky, he discovered that her skin isn't actually as green as it normally appears. *It is currently unknown if she underwent training at Pleasures Adrift like most Romansion employees. *Her favorite food is pickled onions. *Monty has said out-of-game that the real reason why she was fired from the Romansion wasn't racism, but that she tried digging tunnels there and they were less tolerant of it than her current employers. *Scarbles has an "Eating Space" under the floorboards which she claims is a "judgement free zone" Category:NPC Category:Goblin characters Category:The Sweet Dragon Employees